


[Podfic] At the Beach

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing, ambient sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Author summary: “Rey, I love you, but you are crazy. We have half a day to do nothing, because we never get to do nothing, and we’re lucky enough to actually have a kriffing beach on this planet, and you’re seriously complaining? What do you want, some stormtroopers to shoot at us?”
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2018





	[Podfic] At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930681) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 



Narrator: reena_jenkins  
Rey & Jessika Pava: aethel

Cover art and audio editing by elaineofshalott

Length: 4min 50sec  
File size: 2.81mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/at%20the%20beach.mp3) **

Thanks to [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
